gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Journal 3
Journal #3 is part of a series of cryptic books, also containing Journal 2, (formerly owned by Gideon Gleeful) and Journal 1, (owned by Stan Pines), that contains information about the supernatural elements of Gravity Falls, mainly creatures like the gnomes. Its author's identity is currently unknown, but his name's first initial is "F". It is currently in the possession of Dipper Pines. History Prior to Dipper's and Mabel's arrival in Gravity Falls, as the journal's author had been studying the mysteries of the town and recording his/her data in the book, the author felt that (s)he was being watched and hid the book in the forest, in order to prevent an individual, possibly the same one watching him/her and/or the author's enemy, referred to as "He," from obtaining the book. When Dipper goes into the woods to hang signs leading to the Mystery Shack, he comes across a metallic hollow tree containing a strange machine. After playing around with the switches, he opens a hidden compartment in the ground and comes across the journal for the first time. Dipper flips through the pages for a brief while before Mabel greets him, and after she inquires as to what he is reading, the two return to the Shack, where Dipper tells Mabel about the journal. Later, Dipper consults the journal for clues about Mabel's new boyfriend, "Norman," whom he comes to suspect is a zombie. He tells Mabel about his suspicions, showing her the entry that convinced him in the process, though she does not believe him. It turned out that Norman was a group of gnomes. Dipper checks the gnome page for possible weaknesses as he and Mabel battle the gnomes, and writes about his experiences on a blank page at the end of the episode. Dipper reads about a cave behind a waterfall, into which he and his friends to escape, as he, Mabel, and Soos flee from Old Man McGucket's gobblewonker robot. In "Headhunters," Dipper flips through a few pages at the scene of Wax Stan's murder, and is seen reading it at the living room table after Mabel returns from her first date with Gideon Gleeful, in "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel." Dipper shows the page on ghosts to Mabel in the gift shop in "The Inconveniencing," and later to Wendy Corduroy and her friends. In "Irrational Treasure," the twins read about the town law stating it is legal to marry woodpeckers. In that same episode, after Pacifica Northwest teases Mabel, the two read about and decide to investigate the possibility of Nathaniel Northwest, alleged town founder and great-great grandfather of Pacifica, being a fraud, so they can put the popular girl in her place. Dipper reads about height-altering crystals in "Little Dipper," wishing to use them to make himself taller, and checks on its position in his vest pocket as Gideon Gleeful interrogates him about how he came upon the crystals. In "Boss Mabel," Dipper uses the journal to help him catch a Gremloblin. In "Bottomless Pit!," Mabel, who reads it for the first time in the series, reads the journal about the truth teeth. In "Land Before Swine" Dipper is seen reading the floating eyeballs and giant vampire bats pages. In "Dreamscaperers" Dipper and Mabel are reading about Bill Cipher in it. It's also seen when Bill flashes it on his body. In "Gideon Rises," Dipper and Mabel plan to take the deed to the Shack back by using the journal. They look through its contents and decide to use the gnomes' power to help. Once their plan with the gnomes fails, 3'' falls from Dipper's vest and is stolen by Gideon, in an attempt to gather all the journals. Gideon then finds out there are not 2, but 3 journals and is convinced that Dipper has ''1. He uses the Gideon-bot to catch up to them, but after a fight between him and Dipper, the robot is destroyed, and Dipper finds 3'' in the remains. Back at the Shack, Dipper and Mabel decide to show ''3 to Stan, and he finds it hilarious and takes it, saying it could show him good attractions in its contents. Stan then goes to laboratory and it is revealed he holds 1''. He unites ''1, 2'', and ''3 to form a portal. In Scary-oke, it was discovered that even more information was written in invisible ink and can only be read under black light. Pages and text Pages 1 and 2 Gnomes In Gideon Rises, it's shown that Dipper had filled the weakness part with "Leaf blowers" and scratched out the question mark at the end. Cursed Doors Trust No One and Wheel page thumb|Under blacklight. In invisible ink it is revealed the wheel is some kind of puzzle the author was trying to figure out. Sections of the wheel are filled in. And the author's drew a frowny face in the middle. He makes a note underneath that's underlined several times. On the left page the words 'TRUST NO ONE' has been circled. The Undead thumb|Zombies thumb|Under blacklight. Ghosts Floating Eyeballs thumb|Under blacklight. Under black light further information is revealed in invisible ink. Over the word 'EYEBALLS' he wrote 'NONSENSE.' He also crossed out the eyeball doodle in the corner of the page. Giant Vampire Bats In invisble ink it is revealed that the Vampire Bats are actually fruit bats. Over the word 'VAMPIRE' the author wrote 'FRUIT.' He sketched out a pear and grapes on either side of the bat illustration. And crossed out the eyes of the bat head drawing. Over the detailed notes he wrote a new message which is underlined. Nathaniel Northwest conspiracy Height Alteration Dipper's Pages The left page has a few words cut off and a drawing of a Mystery Shack bumper sticker: Right page: Maze Page :See also: Universe portal There are some codes. Down below on the page, there's a binary code which means 'J'. It is: In a later episode the box on the left corner included a new code: ’ . , . }} Once decoded, it reads "THE PORTAL WHEN COMPLETED WILL OPEN A GATEWAY TO INFINITE NEW WORLDS AND HERALD A NEW ERA IN MANKIND’S UNDERSTANDING OF THE UNIVERSE. PLUS, IT WILL PROBABLY GET GIRLS TO START TALKING TO ME FINALLY." Gremloblin If you look into his eyes you can see your worst nightmares. Truth Telling Teeth On the page next to the one above is a map of where the tree is. Squash with a Human Face and Emotions While looking for ideas to defeat Gideon, Dipper calls this page "Butternut squash with a human face and emotions" instead of just "squash." The code in the top right corner of its page reads: .}} Once decoded, it reads "'DON'T EAT HIM." Barf Fairy While looking for ideas to defeat Gideon in the journal, Dipper mentions a page describing a "barf fairy." Bill Cipher Left page: These is a symbol cipher cryptogram on the same place of the page where Bill's name is written: }} Which translates to: LIAR MONSTER SNAPPY DRESSER Underneath an illustration of Bill is the following, which is crossed out in red: Under the crossed out words, in red it says: Right page: Following page: . . . . . . . . .}} The Hide Behind Left page has a few words cut off screen: Right page: Spells The Spells page includes a spell to awaken the dead, as noted on the accompanying left page. Although the book says "Daminium," Dipper reads it as "Domnius." Security Room The Security Room is a room in the author's bunker which leads to his lab area. The walls slowly close in on the person who steps on the middle pad and the right buttons must be pressed in order for the lab door to appear. The Journal shows the correct code under blacklight. Miscellaneous information These are snippets gathered from the book, but a page hasn't been specified. *There is a cave behind the waterfall in Lake Gravity Falls. *In Gravity Falls it used to be legal to marry woodpeckers. Eyepiece Just inside the front cover, the book has an eyepiece (possibly a monocle) attached to the journal via a cord. Its purpose is unknown and it has been used as a bookmark by Dipper as seen in "Irrational Treasure." This eyepiece separates book 3's appearance from book 1 and 2. Secret of the Journals In order to properly complete the device, one must posses all three journals. Apparently, the author believed if constructed, the result could be catastrophic, so he made sure the journals were well hidden safe distance from each other, also placing a warning to whom ever finds the journal: "TRUST NO ONE!" But Dipper allowed Stan to learn of his possession of the journal, who then took it to activate a device using the combined algorithm of all three books. Appearance Journal #3 has the main color of burgundy and has various rips and tears on the cover due to age, it has two gold lines on its spine and all four of its corners are gold. In the middle of the book there is a gold hand with six fingers and the number ''3 ''in the middle. On the back, it shows various alchemist symbols. Sightings Trivia *In an early promo that aired on Disney Channel, the gnome page had a creepier but fairly more accurate drawing of a gnome. **This version of the gnome drawing is used in the replica journal that came with the Gravity Falls: Six Strange Tales DVD. *Until "Gideon Rises," only books ''3 (in Dipper's possession) and 2'' (in Gideon's possession) had been seen, implying but never outright confirming the existence of ''Journal 1. In "Gideon Rises," 1'' was revealed to be owned by Stan. *The hand on the cover has alternated from six to five fingers. *Random alchemist symbols of "fusion," "pulverize," "solution," "dryness," "extraction," "composition," "digestion," "coagulation," "reverberation," and "reduction" appear throughout the pages. **Together, "composition," "pulverize," "digestion," and "fusion" is the code Stan uses to enter his secret laboratory. *Dipper's handwritten page is the only revealed page to have lines on it. *On the page beside Dipper's page, you can see half a drawing of a bumper sticker Mabel was selling in "Boss Mabel." *Both "3" and "Journal 2" have pages on zombies as seen and heard in "Tourist Trapped" and "Little Dipper," respectively. **In addition, they both have pages on Bill Cipher. *''3 shows signs of neglect that show of its storage underground. When it was first seen, it was layered with dust, and 2 has small tears on the cover, while 1 is in a worse state, as it has larger tears. *In the gnomes page of the book in "Gideon Rises," it is shown that the weakness line was filled by Dipper after "Tourist Trapped" in blue ink, being "leaf blowers." *The maze page in "Little Dipper" and "Gideon Rises" has different symbols in it. This was done to hide the code until it was ready to be revealed. *Journal 3 is the only journal with an eyepiece. * As of Scary-oke it is revealed that a black light can reveal secret messages on the pages in invisible ink, * As seen in Scary-oke quite a few pages were completely blank. es:Diario 3pt-br:3 Category:Books Category:Objects Category:Supernatural objects Category:Recurring objects Category:A to Z